Don't Give Me That Look
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Fred and Emilee are best friends. Is that all they'll ever be? What happens when George is thrown into the mix? One very sweet love triangle.


**Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling except Emilee, who is entirely my own demented creation. I only own the plot. **

My name is Emilee Hawthorne, or Emi for short. I'm a half blood witch and I go to Hogwarts. it's a pretty amazing place. My two best friends, Fred and George Weasley go there too. They're pretty fun to be around, but more often than not I get caught up in the middle or their mischief and get punished right along side them. We had been best friends since first year. We don't remember exactly how it happened, I was just somehow magnetically pulled to the bouncy redheads.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for someone to start a rumor that I was dating one of them, but we didn't really think of each other that way. Most of the time anyway, sometimes Fred would decide to be flirty, but I think that's just his personality. We're in our fourth year of Hogwarts, and we hold a record for getting blamed for more things then anyone else in the history of the school.

"Hello beautiful," Fred greeted as he finally spotted me in the busy corridor.

"Hey, gingie," I replied. It was unusual to see him when he wasn't being dragged by his ear into Dumbledore's office. "Don't you have some trouble to get into?"

"Snape. If he asks where I'm at, I moved to Peru," he whispered. I laughed.

"Don't you have a brother to be off plotting things with?" I asked.

"Yes, come, you're helping us," Fred answered. Before I could protest I was thrown over his shoulder and was being taken to their evil lair.

"Not another kid napping Fred, if we keep doing that someone's going to tell McGonagall," George groaned as we walked in. Fred sat me down next to George. "Never mind, she loves us too much to tell," George continued as he patted my head as if I was a small child who couldn't understand them.

"So short stuff, we need you to test something for us. Something evil, and devious, and sickening. You up for it?" Fred asked. I raised my eyebrows. This didn't sound like something they'd normal ask me to do. Something they would do, yes. But something they would test out on their best friend? Not so much.

And it wasn't something normal. It was a love potion. "Hell. No."

"Please? You're the only girl who we trust," George begged.

"You don't even have to give it to one of us."

"Just someone."

"Anyone."

"Even Dumbledore."

"DUMBLEDORE? DUMBLEDORE? WHY THE FRACK WOULD I WANT TO FRACKING GIVE DUMBLEDORE A FRACKING LOVE POTION?" I screamed.

"Well since we don't read your diary," I laughed when he said this. . "_anymore, _we don't know what you're into. Maybe three hundred year old men with four foot beards and liver spots all over turn you on. We don't know what goes on in that demented little Emi brain of yours," Fred replied.

"You two are complete idiots. Not to mention perverts. And at what point did you stop reading my diary? Well, actually never mind. I'm just glad you did. And because I don't want you to tell the whole school that I gave someone a love potion, I'm giving it to one of you. Any volunteers?"

"Why are you so glad we don't read it anymore? Its there something dirty about us in there?" Fred asked as he winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish, and back on topic. Volunteers?"

They both began backing away. "Don't give us that look, Emi. You look like you're gonna murder one of us. Fred, sorry mate. Have fun with that," George said as he pushed Fred forward. He ran to the other side of the room.

"Fred, take it. Now," I said as I threw it at his ginger head. That was technically giving him the potion. He caught it easily, took a sip and turned green. Not literally, but it did look like he was going to be sick.

"That's bloody disgusting… Why isn't it working?" Fred asked.

"You have to drink the whole thing, mate!" George called from his corner.

"NO!" Fred screamed dramatically. He drank the rest of the bottle quickly. "I don't feel any different…," he said skeptically.

"Give it a minute! No need to be so darn impatient," George said as he removed himself from his hiding spot.

"Well this is awkward. It doesn't shock me though. You two are the most pig headed, unromantic, egotistical, perverted, annoying, unappreciative of women, rude, and downright nasty boys to ever walk the planet, so how would you ever know how to make a love potion correctly? You wouldn't of course, don't be silly. You might get some help from Hermione Granger though, I heard she's quite good at potions. Practically genius. Bye bye boys," I called over my shoulder as I exited their dorm.

(George's POV)

"You know why it didn't work, right?" I asked.

"No, why? Not enough of some ingredient probably."

"Because you can't fall in love with someone if you're already there."

"AM NOT!" Fred yelled defensively.

"I'd beg to differ dear brother. That clearly is the case."

"Grr… I must go blow something up," Fred said angrily.

"How about Malfoy's arse?" George asked jokingly.

"I wasn't joking," Fred said in time with his steps.

**A/N: I know, I know this has been done about fourteen million times, but I had to try it. **

**The little plot bunnies wouldn't quit picking at my brain until I wrote it down. **

**This has a little bit of my crap sense of humor in it, I know.**

**I'm not very funny.**

**I hear that a lot.**

**Cookies are appreciated.**

**Reviews are better. **

**If you have any ideas or anything to help improve the humor of the story please message me. **

**Because as I've said before:**

**I AM NOT VERY FUNNY. **

**Reviews make the world better.**

**Listening to: Call Me by Shinedown**


End file.
